Twas the Night Before Xmas in the Jeffersonian Lab
by AvalonLeah
Summary: A classic Xmas poem told by a pervy Bones obsessed fan, what could be better?


Ok- This is my FIRST ff ever. And I had to make it as difficult as possible by starting with a poem. You will never be able to look at the classic xmas poem again without a dirty smile, just how I wanted it. (I really do have a dirty mind)

Most importantly, this would never have been finished without my fellow pervy mind MonaCK. She is sooo amazing!! I flove you Mona!!!

I do not own these characters-but when I dream DEEP at night thats another story.

I hope yall enjoy.

* * *

Twas the night before OUR first Christmas, when all thru the lab,  
not an intern was stirring, not even King of the Lab.  
The equipment tucked away, all put in its place,  
It was time to go home, to see families, to say Grace.

The squints were with families all snug in their beds,  
While visions of solving Limbo remains crept into their heads.  
And Bones in her lab coat, and I with my crazy socks,  
Had just settled down with our holiday eggnog and a long evening talk.

When out on the platform there arose such a clatter,  
Bones sprang from her couch to see what was the matter.  
Away from her office she flew like a flash,  
I quickly pulled out my gun, being quite rash.

The platform lights let off a soft glow,  
Reflecting onto Bones, my blood began to flow.  
When what to my wandering eyes should appear,  
But from beneath the gurney a bag full of dominatrix gear.

"What's this," I squeaked, as my face turned beet red,  
"Something for later," Bones quipped as she reached for the bag.  
I watched in amazement as she stripped down to air,  
My body tensed as I took in all that was there.

With a flick of my wrist, so lively and quick,  
I grazed 'cross her chest just enough to feel my cock tick.  
Breath caught in my throat, my heart hammered in my chest,  
When she whispered "c'mere" I was powerless to resist.

My clothing joined hers,a pile on the chair,  
And before I knew it our bodies were paired.  
The platform, The table, The couch, The floor,  
She kissed me and soon was crying out for more:

Ooh Harder, Ooh Deeper, Ooh Seeley, Ooh Booth!  
Thrusting deeper and deeper sending me through the roof.  
With every thrust I felt more and more sure,  
I could feel her shudder as I reached deep into her core.

Her breasts were heaving, and perfectly round.  
Under my gentle caresses she moaned a seductive sound.  
They were soft, pink, and perfect to the touch,  
I began to suck each nipple, knowing it was probably too much.

I knew she was near, the faster I rocked,  
I felt her clench tighter, 'round my large aching cock.  
She screamed out my name, and climaxed with a squeeze,  
As she came I came with her, thankfully, she didn't tease.

There in an instant, I felt and heard a rough smack.  
She giggled and wiggled, then showed me what had just smacked my ass.  
A long black leather whip with tassels and fringe,  
She playfully turned around with a devilish grin.

As she bent over the railing, I studied her with a long gaze,  
She had voluptuous curves, and legs for days.  
"Give it to me rough, I'm dying for more."  
What's a guy to do? Of course I said "Sure!"

Her skin how it glistened! Her ass how it shined!  
I smacked her with the whip and fingered her DEEP from behind!  
Her mouth drew up into a tight little "O,"  
It was then my cue to lap gently between her wet folds.

I flicked the nub of her clit, then gently bit with my teeth,  
She flung her head back, and screamed with relief.  
The warmth and taste of her sex, about set me on fire,  
As I curled not one, not two, but three fingers up higher!

Her juices did drip, 'round my hand, straight down her thighs,  
She looked longingly at me, causing my cock to again rise!  
A wink of her eye and she bit on her lip,  
I knew what she was doing as she slinked herself down my hip.

She spoke not a word, but went straight to work,  
Took my cock in her mouth, and looked up with a smirk.  
The magic she did with her tongue and her lips,  
In no way could be explained by Scientifical Squints.

I pulled her up, thrusting deep inside her once more,  
And it wasn't too long until we were both spent, and just a little bit sore!  
But I heard her cry out, as I pulled her in so tight,  
"Merry Christmas my love, It's been a very good night."

* * *

Corny? Cheesy? Not enough smut?? (yea I was thinking the same think on that last one- smut FTW!)

So should I write more? Or stop here?? Please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
